Not a Hero
by Seraina
Summary: Felix turned around and headed down the street. He only got so far before a ball of green fire tipped his wheelchair. The last thing he saw was a pair of black and green boots before the world went dark.
1. Heaven Falls

Heaven Falls 

"_Over your shoulder you have to watch _

_Heaven fall into hell"_

_Our Lady Peace, "Angels/Losing Sleep"_

Felix leaned his head against the bus window as he waited for his friends to board. He sat in the very back of the bus, his wheelchair folded behind the seat. Five minutes later, Ron Stoppable, tripped up the steps of the bus followed by Kim Possible. Felix waved them back, indicating that indicated that he saved the seat in front of him as well.

"Felix! Cool, best seats in the house," Ron said, sliding in the seat beside him.

Kim smiled and slid in the seat in front of the boys.

"I should have stayed home," Felix said suddenly.

"Felix, you can't mean that! Come on, you said you'd come. And Tuk-A-Land is the best second-rate amusement park in the region! Boo-Ya!" Ron said, gesturing wildly. He was ranting on and on about Native American themed park food when Bonnie and Brick stopped by them. Bonnie looked as if she wanted to fight.

"You could at least respect the food chain enough to remember bus rules, Possible," Bonnie said. Kim was about to respond to the other cheerleader's rude remarks when Felix held up his hand after he pulled himself into a leaning position against the back of Kim's seat.

"Hey Bonnie," Felix said, gaining their attention as he pulled himself up above the back of Kim's seat. "Shut up. We're all adults here, so keep your immature comments to yourself. And please, must you always wear your cheerleading uniform?" Felix let himself fall back into his seat.

He looked up when the whole bus was silent. Everyone was staring at him. Including Bonnie, who looked like she was about to murder him. But the trance was broken when Monique simply slipped in front of Bonnie and sat in the seat beside Kim.

"Bonnie, girl, you better close that mouth before something you won't like flies in," Monique said smoothly before turning to smile at her friends. With the awkward silence passed, everyone resumed his or her normal routine.

"I didn't know you had it in you, Felix," Kim said, still shocked.

"Hey wait, I forgot. Felix, do you mind if I sat with Kim?" Ron asked.

"Dude, you've been inseparable for the past month and a half, it doesn't bug me," he said as Monique sat down beside him.

OOO

The bus ride to Tuk-A-Land was three hours. It wasn't long before Kim and Ron started holding hands and gazing lovingly into each others' eyes. As cute of a couple as they made, it got old really fast. It didn't help much that Felix was snoring softly beside her. As much fun as it might sound, she didn't want to try anything crazy to amuse herself... even if Felix's _uPod_ was partially hanging out of his pocket and he probably wouldn't notice her relieving him of his music player, it would be embarrassing if he woke up while she was reaching over him.

Monique shook her head and started reading the latest Club Banana catalog, folding over pages which held the more promising outfits. It was then that she noticed her seatmate slowly sliding downward. The bus was going down a particularly windy road, which was making it difficult for even the able-bodied, conscious students to stay in their seats. The driver suddenly slammed on the brakes and Felix's butt slid off the seat completely. Monique lunged and caught him awkwardly before he ended up hitting his head. She breathed a sigh of relief and looked around to see if anyone noticed her sudden movements.

"Um... Monique? I can't breathe," a muffled voice came from under her. She paled and looked down to find that she was still holding Felix and he was face to face with her B-cups. She looked away and let him go. She didn't notice that his face was turning a rather dark shade of red.

"Sorry about that... you almost... fell," she mumbled only loud enough for him to hear as he pushed himself back onto the seat.

"Are we almost there?" He asked, looking out the window for a sign of civilization, or at least food.

"No, about halfway. Rest stop. Do you need out?" She asked as the embarrassment receded.

"Nah, I'm good. If you go, could you pick me up a soda or some other sort of liquid?" He asked, pulling a couple of dollars out of his pocket. "Hey, there's enough for two," he smiled, "Grab one for you too."

"Sure thing," Monique smiled and got up to get off the bus.

"What was that about?" Kim asked in a hushed whisper while she and Monique walked towards the ladies' room.

"It was nothing! I swear! He fell asleep and slid off the seat," the dark girl said with a blush.

"Oh? Then why are you blushing?" Kim asked, checking her hair in the mirror.

"Girl, you better keep this to yourself! Or so help me, everyone will have a list of your fears and deepest darkest secrets in their lockers," Monique threatened.

"What? Felix is a great guy. He's sweet, smart, funny, and doesn't care if you use him as a mode of transportation," Kim said as they stopped at the vending machines.

OOO

"You are a god, man," Ron said. Rufus, standing on the back of the seat, nodded profusely.

"Shut up Stoppable," Felix said. "If you change the subject now, I won't kill you."

"Okay! Okay!" Ron said, holding up his hands. "Are you up for hours of fun in the arcade? I've been saving for a while," Ron smiled, proud of himself.

"I don't know. I almost stayed home today. What with mom out of town, things haven't been going all that well. My robo-chair nearly exploded this morning because of a malfunctioning power cell. So I apologize in advance for not being much fun today," Felix said apologetically.

"I was wondering about the downgrade," Ron said, gesturing at the manual wheelchair Felix stashed behind the bus's seat. "Don't worry about that. We decided to hit the food first, then some rides and then arcade. Besides, Monique doesn't do heights so you have someone to hang with while Kim and I do the coasters. But I hope you realize that once we get started in the arcade, I'm not going to let up." Ron said with accompanying hand motions.

"Here you go, Felix," Monique came back with a can of Blue Moose energy drink. "I figured you'd want something a little stronger."

"Thanks. This should do it," he said, popping open the small can. The others watched as he downed it in one go.

"That's nuts, dude," Ron said. "I've never seen one of those disappear so fast outside of an all night gaming session." Rufus nodded as well.

"That's nothing. I should be good now. I had to err... make sure my chair wasn't going to explode before I left," he smiled and set the now empty can in the trash box under his seat.

"You scare me sometimes," Monique said, shaking her head and picking up her discarded Banana Club catalog from the floor.

Felix just grinned and pulled one of his legs underneath him. "Thank you."

OOO

"What do you have so far?" the agent said into his cell phone.

_"Francis Damsey, son of Drs. Sean Damsey and Amelia King. It is said that he disappeared from the hospital the day Dr. Damsey was killed. Medical records show nothing we don't already know: born with Spina Bifida, exhibited early signs of genius, graduated high school shortly before Damsey was shot. We should have been able to track a cyberneticist and her paralyzed son through witness protection,"_ said the voice on the other end.

"I know. But somebody screwed up. Tell me about this kid though. Does he display even half the intelligence as Francis?" the agent asked impatiently.

_"No, he's a B minus student in high school. He's three years too young and his medical records show that he was paralyzed in a car accident. But it has to be the same guy; we've done a complete DNA analysis. We've got our man, alright,"_ the voice said proudly.

"Is that right?" the agent said, looking at his watch. "I had no idea you obtained samples. Good. This just gets easier, call in our agent."

_"We have no idea if the device still exists. What are you going to do with him?"_ the voice said with some trepidation.

"He could build one. I have evidence that he was close. Very, very close." the agent said, getting in his car.

_"I put in the call. He won't be in until later tonight, so then uh… free agent…will have to wait,"_ the voice said, sending information in a text file to the agent's phone.

OOO

"But I wanna go to the arcade!" Ron whined as Kim drug him away from their other friends. When they were far enough away, Kim shot him a 'this is what we decided on' look. The "we" in the sentence really meant that Kim decided and Ron was involved by proxy.

"Look Ron, if this is going to work, the two of them have to be alone," she said, ducking behind some bushes so they could effectively watch the soon-to-be couple.

"I know this is a noble cause and all, but doesn't this seem a little mean to you?" Ron asked. They were ditching Felix and Monique. The small fact that the two didn't look supremely pissed was amazing. In fact, they were still talking about video games and the new indy wrestling group that was gaining popularity.

"Look Ron! He's totally checking out her butt," Kim whispered excitedly.

"KP, that's his eye level. He's always looking at butts," Ron said, earning a smack. "Owww... what? He tells me this stuff," Ron rubbed his arm where he was punched.

To the couple's complete surprise, Monique smiled and sat down on Felix's lap. Ron's jaw hit the ground when the two smiled at each other. Felix turned the chair around and headed toward the amusement park's exit. The dark skinned girl wrapped her arms around Felix's neck as they turned the sharp corner and left Tuk-A-Land.

"They... they ditched us, Kim!" Ron exclaimed, stepping out from behind his cover.

"I can't believe it... she totally just... they... he..." Kim couldn't even think of a coherent sentence. She simply smiled. So what if her plan didn't work... their best friends were finally making a move on each other.

"No way!" Ron said suddenly, Rufus climbing to his shoulder.

"What's the matter Ron? Our plan worked, didn't it?" she asked her boyfriend and his naked mole rat.

"KP, when I go on those barfy-whooshy rides, I give all my stuff to someone else to hold," Ron explained. Kim just looked at him. "Felix still has my wallet!"

"Oh Ron!"

OOO

"That'll teach them to play matchmaker," Monique laughed.

"Oh yeah. Especially after they realize that I have all of Ron's money. All of his _arcade_ money," Felix said evilly.

"Where's the nearest grub? I need to eat something that hasn't been fried three times," she said, still seated on the boy's lap.

"I like your style," he grinned. "I think I saw a steak place somewhere around here," he said, making his way around to the main street.

"Think we'll get in trouble for leaving the park?" she asked.

"Maybe, but who cares, its summer vacation. This is just an organized trip of a bunch of people from our class; the only affiliation with school is that we met up there on the busses. What can they do, give us detention when we get back on the bus?" he said.

She smiled, and Felix couldn't help but grin back.

Monique stood up and they decided to spare Ron a heart attack and they ate at a reasonably priced Japanese restaurant.

After eating the best sushi either of them ever had, they found a number of interesting shops. Monique bought a hand-woven blanket from a shop selling crystals and candles. When the shops lost their charm, they crossed the street to a small park with a scenic view of Tuk-A-Land. Monique spread the blanket down on the ground and sat down while her "date" bought some ice cream.

"Here, hold these," Felix said, handing the ice cream to the still-smiling girl. He gave her a grin before he unceremoniously dumped himself out of his chair and onto the blanket.

"What was that?" she asked. She never really saw anyone do that sort of thing before.

"I believe the technical term is called a 'dump'," he said, rolling onto his side and propping himself on one elbow before taking his drippy ice cream cone.

"It's really nice today," she said. "It's not hot... it looks like it might rain though," she looked up at the sky over the park.

"If it starts, we can always sneak back on the bus. Or we can duck inside that supermarket," he said, finishing off the strawberry cone.

Monique opened her mouth to say something, and then shook her head.

"What?"

"It's nothing..." she started.

"You can't do that. If you start to say something, you have to finish it," he smiled up at her, "Otherwise, I'll just go crazy and you wouldn't that, would you?"

"That wouldn't be so bad," Monique said, lying down beside him so they were face to face.

"Well now, I think we did pretty well for a first date," Felix said with a smile.

"Yeah," she said dreamily. Monique couldn't tear herself from his blue eyes.

Felix chuckled and pushed himself forward and kissed her. It wasn't the most mind-blowing kiss ever, but Monique felt as if it had been. When they broke the kiss, she almost didn't hear Felix talking.

"Hmm?"

"Are you getting cold?" he asked, rubbing her arm affectionately. She was wearing a rather short dress with no sleeves. The wind picked up and blew a dark cloud their way.

"Yeah, a little," she said.

She watched as he lay back and pulled off both of his shirts. Monique couldn't help but stare at his trim muscles. He wiggled his shoulders and pulled the clothing over his head, mussing his hair a bit. He offered her his long-sleeved black shirt before pulling the green tee back over his head. Monique smiled and pulled his shirt over her dress. She sat up to fix her hair.

"What's that from?" she asked just as he pulled the hem of his shirt down.

"What what's from?" he asked, not seeing where she pointed.

"The scar... on your back," she asked. She felt a little embarrassed asking such a personal question so soon.

"Oh that," he rolled over on his stomach and pulled his shirt up a little. There was a surgical scar running the length of his spine, but it was nothing compared to the series of what looked like puncture marks that ran parallel to it on either side. "I had a couple of operations when I was younger. Nothing major."

Before she could stop herself, she watched her hand touch the darkened skin where it disappeared under his waistband. Felix didn't say anything. He stayed propped on his elbows, watching her from over his shoulder. She traced the scar upwards until it plunged underneath the green fabric. She smiled at him before straightening his clothes.

"Thank you," she said.

"For?" he asked.

"Everything. The date, the shirt, talking..." she said. "I just hope our second date is just as memorable."

"Me too," he said with a smile.

OOO

It was around midnight when Ron's mother dropped Felix off at his house. Ron had gotten over Felix taking off with his wallet only after he counted his cash three times to make sure it was all still there.

"No hard feelings Ron-man?" Felix asked as he slid the van's door open.

"Nah, it was pretty rude of us to just ditch you guys," Ron said, sliding over his friend and jumping to the ground. He deftly pulled out and unfolded Felix's chair while Felix edged towards the door. "Besides, you still didn't tell us where you guys went."

"Tomorrow. I'll tell you tomorrow," Felix grinned as Ron helped him out of the van. "Thanks man, I got it from here."

"You are evil. Oh well... maybe Kim can get Monique to talk," Ron said getting back in the van. Felix waved at the Stoppables' van and rolled towards his house. He hesitated at the door. Something didn't quite feel right. It wasn't the fact that his mother wasn't at home. Hell she wasn't even on the planet right now. It was the fact that the kitchen light wasn't on like he left it that morning. And the fact that there were boot marks on the wooden ramp. No, it wasn't safe to go home.

Felix turned around and headed down the street. He only got so far before a ball of green fire tipped his wheelchair. The last thing he saw was a pair of black and green boots before the world went dark.


	2. Wrong Company

Wrong Company 

_**"**But unfortunately…_

_I'm in the wrong prison cell _

_And the wrong company**."**_

_Flogging Molly, "Wrong Company"_

It was a beautiful Saturday morning, Kim waited in the food court of Middleton Mall for her best friend Monique. She was excited, for the result of her matchmaking plans was going to be revealed to her. Monique had been evil in making her wait till the morning to tell her about the date.

"Hey girl," the African American girl said, walking up to the small table Kim sat at.

"Spill it, all of it. If you leave anything out, I'm going to have to hurt you... what are you wearing?" Kim said seemingly in one breath.

"Well... we grabbed some killer sushi, we hit some amazing little shops and then ended up in the park on this hill overlooking Tuk-A-Land and the lake. It was amazing," Monique said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Wow... just... wow. Go on," Kim said enthralled.

"Well, we spread out a blanket, he bought me ice cream. And when I got cold, he gave me his shirt," she smiled.

"Awww, that's so sweet!"

"Yeah... then we just... talked," Monique said, picking at the sleeve of the aforementioned shirt.

"What did you talk about?" Kim asked, curious. It was strange, she'd known Felix for about a year and she had never really talked to him.

"General stuff. Family, things we like. He told me about living in Idaho. I thought he'd go all quiet," she admitted.

"Go quiet...?" Kim asked confused.

Monique shrugged, "I asked him why he was in the wheelchair and he told me everything. It was like if you asked me why I like Club Banana clothing. Kim I just feel comfortable around him. It's like I can tell him anything."

"You are so totally glowing! I can't believe it went so well," Kim smiled. "Speaking of boyfriends, Ron was supposed to get similar scoop and meet me here... I wonder what's keeping him."

"Hey KP!" Ron said, running up to the table.

"Hey Ron," the girls said in unison.

"Hey Monique, have you talked to Felix today?" Ron asked, sitting down at the table.

"No, Kim said you were going to call him," she said.

"I did, twice. I figured he was either out, or he's sleeping through the phone."

"That's possible. Why don't we stop by his house later?" Kim suggested.

"Yeah. Monique, are you wearing Felix's shirt?" he asked.

OOO The trio walked up the ramp to the Renton's house. Ron stepped ahead of the girls and rang the doorbell. "Hmm. That's weird," Ron said after a few minutes. "What's weird?" Kim asked, trying to get a good look inside through the window. "Well, usually one of the robots answers the door..." 

A few moments of hesitation and another knock brought Dr. Alicia Renton to the door. She looked frazzled. She looked like she had both been crying and up all night making phone calls. "Oh! Ron… Kim… I was trying to reach you. I… I'm sorry I," she fumbled with her words as she stepped aside to let the three teenagers inside.

"What's wrong, Dr. Renton? Is Felix okay?" Ron asked.

"No… Felix was… he was kidnapped last night," Alicia said gesturing towards the burnt chair.

"Shego! I know these scorch marks anywhere!" Kim exclaimed, digging out her Kimmunicator. "Wade, we've got a kidnapping. Felix Renton went missing last night. There are scorch marks on his chair. Looks like Shego."

"I see… yes, she was defiantly spotted in Middleton last night. Do we have a note? Was there any reason to take him?" Wade said, typing out all the data.

"I don't know," Dr. Renton said in a small voice.

"Dr. Renton… they'll find him," Monique said, placing a comforting arm around the mother of the guy she kissed.

"I'm sorry… I… don't remember your name," Alicia said awkwardly to Monique.

"I'm Monique. Felix and I are… friends," she said. She didn't really lie. They were friends… that kissed yesterday. Of course, Monique would love to find out if they could become more, but a little kidnapping throws a wrench in anyone's plans.

OOO

Shego wasn't used to taking on freelance jobs for anonymous clients. But this job… well, it paid far too well for just a kidnapping. She frowned; this was the same guy that Drakken and Ed had stolen that wheelchair from. Months ago, she objected so greatly that they stoop so low but now… now she had him in custody, his wrists bound together with a plastic tie.

"Save the moral crisis for tomorrow… Make the drop, get paid and get out. Dr. D won't be in jail for long," she said mostly to herself.

"uuhn…"

"Awake already?" Shego mused and knelt down beside him.

"Who?" Felix mumbled as he rolled on his back to get a look at his captor.

"That doesn't concern you, Felix. This drop will be so quick that Kimmie and Stoppable won't be able to find you," she said proudly.

"Why? Why they want me?" he asked, slurring a bit. Shego felt a bit guilty about throwing him around. He might have a concussion.

"I don't ask questions, honey."

"You should. I'm…" he started. He looked pretty bad.

"What do you mean? You better tell me or-" Shego started, a glow coming to her hands.

"WitSec," he said, trying desperately to keep fear out of his voice.

"WitSec? Witness Protection? I'm intrigued now. Tell me," Shego said, sitting down beside him.

"I …can-... I can't. I'd be… shit," he said, cursing more under his breath.

Shego smiled triumphantly, "Oh this is good. Who are you? A foreign dignitary's son? International terrorist group member?"

"My… my name is Francis Damsey. I'm Irish. I… My… my father was Dr. Sean Damsey. He's… was a mathematician. He worked with Interpol on cases… it's…" Felix fumbled with his words, his accent slipping in and out. "I technically graduated high school at fourteen, about two weeks before my father was shot. I… was working on this thing… it wasn't supposed to be used for that… It was not ever meant for military use," his words came out rushed, his eyes seeing only the past. Shego wondered what the hell she got herself into.

"What is 'it'?" Shego asked, trying to get Felix- Francis- whoever, to stop rambling.

"It… it was a hobby. I had a theory and I was testing it out in my spare time. It was a series of small conduits… theoretically, it could say… make a person faster by stimulating nerve impulses," he said, she could practically see the wheels turning in his head.

"Wait… you made exo-skeleton armor? As a hobby?" she gasped.

"Not the whole… thing. Just, the back spine," he looked down.

Shego pondered his statement for a moment. It made sense, really. "Did it work? Did you walk?"

He mumbled something.

"What was that?" She prodded.

"I can walk- with crutches. Oh God they found me. Do you know how hard it is to walk away from that?" He said, his voice thick with emotion. "Not only am I not eighteen, American, a B- student, completely paralyzed… I… I just want to stop. I don't even know who I am anymore!"

Shego was amazed at the sheer emotion Felix was showing. She kidnapped him not twelve hours ago and now he was pouring his heart out in front of her. She too, had once had an identity crisis. Of course, she didn't have to pretend to be someone else for…

"How old are you?" she asked.

"Twenty… twenty-one, I can't remember anymore. Da was killed… about six years ago," he said, trying to wipe his face on his shoulder. "Could you… untie me? I'm not going anywhere," he said wearily.

Shego cut his bonds without thinking. He had a point. He couldn't really get up and run from her. Even if he was able to walk with aid, he could never hope to outrun her, especially since he had no idea where they were.

"Who hired you? I'd like to know who's going to use me," he asked running his wrists.

"I took an anonymous job. But I'm sure I can trace the call," she said, curious now.

OOO

Monique busied herself cleaning up the dishes in the Renton's kitchen. The cleaning robots weren't functioning. Monique decided that Dr. Renton had turned them off because they were bothering her. She sighed as she dried another cup. She could hear Felix's mom on the phone in the other room.

"He's gone David! This has to be related… You have no idea!" she all but shouted.

"David, _look_ for him! I don't care if GJ is involved now! I want _you_ to look into it! You're… you claim to be his father!" She slammed the phone down angrily.

"Dr. R? What's going on?" Monique asked quietly.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that. David… he works for the NSA. He doesn't know anything either. I shouldn't have yelled at him like that. He doesn't need this. We aren't married-" she took a deep breath. "You don't have to wait around here. Why don't you go home?"

"Not a chance. First of all, I'm just as worried as you are. Second, I don't think I could really do anything else right now. Third, I don't think you should be left alone," Monique replied, sitting on the couch.

"So, um… we could order takeout and… I can show you some embarrassing pictures of Felix," Alicia said. "I think I have an idea how close you and my son are, you're wearing his favorite shirt."

Monique smiled and told Dr. Renton about the date. "Dr. R? Do you think Kim and Ron will find him?"

"I think they're the only ones that can."

OOO

"This doesn't make any sense, Ron. Why would Shego take Felix? She left his wheelchair and Drakken and Motor Ed are still in prison, so who would want a paraplegic high school student?" Kim said, pacing around her room.

"Somebody isn't telling us everything," Ron said, watching Kim pace.

"Wade? Any news?" Kim asked her Kimmunicator.

"I can't say yet, Kim. Global Justice is sitting on important data," the ten-year-old genius said with a frown.

"GJ is withholding information from us? Why? It doesn't make any sense…. Wade, get us that information," Kim sighed and slumped back in her desk chair.

"I think we should talk to Felix's mom again. Maybe we could track down his dad."

"How about I talk to Dr. Renton and you find Mr. Renton. I know he lives in Denver. He and Felix aren't close, I guess they only talk a couple times a year," Ron said, standing up as Rufus hopped in his pocket.

OOO

"I guess this means that I'm not going to get paid," Shego snorted and looked around the empty warehouse. She shifted Felix on her shoulder. He was surprisingly light for someone of his size. At first he put up a fuss about being carried like "a sack of potatoes", but Shego was the one in charge in this situation.

"Look, if you help me, I'll do all I can to get you off the hook for this,' Felix said, trying not to move too much. "This isn't good. Why isn't there anyone here to pick me up?"

"I don't like this," Shego said, putting her hostage on the ground rather roughly.

A lone monkey scampered into the room. It squeaked a warning…

And then the whole wharehouse went up in flames.

OOO

Monique lay on her bed. It was almost ironic: the most untouchable girl in Middleton High finally finds a great honest guy and he disappears the next day. She tried to move on with her life after Felix.

But she just couldn't get him out of her head. Even after two weeks, she could hear him behind her. She could still see him asleep in the bus seat next to her. Felix.

Dr. Renton had been devastated. Her only son missing with no leads was driving her crazy. Monique often stopped over to check on Alicia. She helped her with some little things around the house. The two found comfort in each other.

Kim and Ron still hadn't found Shego. It was as if she had dropped off the face of the Earth. The two were now in Australia checking out a lead. It was almost too much to hope for, but they had to try.

Monique was so lost in thought that she almost didn't hear her phone ring. "Hello?"

"Monique…" Kim's voice sounded strained.

"K-Kim? What happened?" Moniuqe said… her heart started beating faster.

"We… found Shego," Kim said, her voice thick with emotion. "She had him… and… was making a drop… they were attacked."

"What.. what are you trying to say, girl?"

"Shego and Felix were attacked by Monkey Fist… Shego barely made it out alive. We just talked to her… she's… in bad shape."

Monique's mind reeled. She suddenly felt sick. "Felix?"

"Felix is dead."

Monique dropped the phone and ran to the bathroom.

OOO

"They're gone now, Shego," Drew Lipsky a.k.a. Dr. Drakken said softly.

"Good," the villainess said sitting up. She usually hated trickery like this, but it was necessary this time. It was true that she had been burned when the warehouse collapsed, but hey comet-given powers took care of that quickly.

She unwrapped the bandages from around her head and let down her long hair. "How is he?"

"Still unconscious. He should wake up soon though," Dr. D said as he helped his assistant out of her bindings. "I don't see why you had to tell them he died."

"Simple, if he's dead, then he isn't worth any money," Shego replied pulling off the last bit of tape and stretching her arms. "What I don't understand is why you're so adamant on keeping him safe. Feeling guilty for stealing his wheelchair?"

"No," he said, "No. I knew his father very well. We were good friends, Sean and I. If I had known that Felix was his son then I probably wouldn't have sent Ed after him."

"What is going on, Dr. D? Is it because of that kid's invention?" she asked getting up from the bed.

"Yes… sort of. This exo-spine of his can not only bridge damaged parts together, but enhance already existing nerves. Think about it. If your reaction times are much faster, then you would be that much better of a fighter. Add to that some separate pieces of armor of the same make, a bit of a muscle relaxant and you've got a cheap human-powered cybernetic soldier."

"I see… so that's why Fisk wants his hands on it… robo-monkeys," she said thoughtfully. They had inadvertently wandered into the room where Felix lay asleep. The young man looked fragile in the large bed.

"I've called in a few favors… nobody seems to care anymore. I hope the boy wakes up soon… people will listen to him. Super villainy tends to alienate people against you."

"Maybe we should have told Kimmie…" Shego said, fixing the linens around their charge's still form.

"No. She wouldn't be able to take it. If she and Stoppable knew, then his mother would know and all their high school friends would know… too dangerous. It has to be like this."

"Since when did we care?" she asked softly.


	3. Gravity

**Gravity**

"_You're falling out of reach_

_Defying gravity, _

_I know you're out there_

_Somewhere out there"_

_Our Lady Peace-"Somewhere Out There"_

Ron wandered through the mall on autopilot. The Zombie Mayhem Collection came out today, but his heart wasn't in it. The slip of paper in his pocket seemed to weigh him down.

"Okay Rufus… we… we can do this," he said entering the game store. He stepped up to the counter and pulled the pre-order slip from his pocket. "I.. uh… have this…" he started awkwardly.

"I see. Well, you're lucky. We only have the pre-ordered copies in," the clerk said cheerily as he checked behind the counter. "It's all paid for, Mr. Renton!"

"T-Thanks," Ron mumbled as he took the thick box in his hands. He shoved the receipt in his pocket before he lost it and headed out of the store. As Felix's best friend, he felt the need to pick up all of the pre-orders and to return all of the rentals. But this… well… the Zombie Mayhem 15 Year Anniversary Box was something that they had both longed for.

"Ron?" He turned. He hadn't realized he was standing in front of Club Banana.

"H-hey," he squeaked out, clutching the game to his chest.

Monique gave him a small smile. They hadn't spoken since the small memorial service. "New game?"

"No uh… yes… sort of," Ron fidgeted and the box slipped out of his hands and on the floor.

"Wow… the whole collection remastered, repackaged and jammed packed with brand new stuff," Monique said picking up the box.

"Yeah. Felix ordered it… I… I couldn't let it sit at the store," Ron said.

"We should play it," Monique said suddenly.

"What?" Ron looked startled.

"He wouldn't want this to sit on a shelf and collect dust… we need to tournament… you and Kim and I," she said with a smile.

"Sounds good. How about Friday?"

"Friday sounds good. I have to go back to work," Monique waved and headed back into the clothes shop.

OOO

"Shego!" The shout echoed throughout the house.

Now that was a change. House, not lair. Dr. D was finishing out the remainder of his sentence doing consulting work for the FBI and the NSA. Shego and Felix… Francis… were now laying low in the middle of nowhere in Arizona.

There were only two people who knew where they were: Dr. Drakken and David Renton, the NSA agent who originally put Felix and his mother in witness protection all those years ago.

"What is it?" Shego asked, stepping into the makeshift lab in the back of their house.

"I thought that we were laying low," Felix said with a frown. He braced his hands on the table and stood up.

"Why? What happened?" She asked.

"Well, we just got a call from the Colorado Counsel of Science. They need a last-minute guest speaker at their annual convention. Now. How did they get the name of Francis King?"

"Hey, don't look at me! I'm just your average fitness trainer, Shelly King, newlywed…. Which, by the way, really sucks."

"It wasn't my idea! I'm not used to acting my own age," he said, picking up his crutches. "David figured it'd be easier to blend in."

"Well, are you going to do it?" She asked as Felix slowly made his way into the kitchen. When they had first met, she couldn't fathom why a person who could walk would want to confine himself to a wheelchair, but now that the two of them have been living together for a few months, she understood.

"I don't know. It would be a good way to flush out Monkey Fist. 'Francis King speaks about the possibility of bridging damaged nerves with new technology.' Oh yeah, that's a fine way to get captured," he said, dropping into the kitchen chair.

"You still have the prototype. Dr. Possible will be there. I'll be there. We drop hints, so many hints that even grandma wouldn't be able to ignore this," she said taking out a can of soda for each of them.

"Find a way to get my mother, Dr. Possible and Kim and Ron there and I'll do it."

"Great, I'll get Dr. D!" she said happily. "You know, you should pay more attention to your wife or she'll start going after other men."

"You're not my wife. Besides, you're into older men anyway."

OOO

Drew Lipsky scratched his head and smiled slowly. His former assistant looked good as a blonde.

"Stop staring, it's creepy," Shego said, crossing her arms.

"It is a good look for you. You almost look like a nice person," he grinned.

"That's not why I'm here," she frowned.

"You want me to make sure Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are there at the Middleton Convention Center when you and Felix attend the conference," Drew said as he paced the small room. He was now a consultant for several security agencies, but that didn't mean that he had as much freedom as he used to enjoy.

"All you have to do is delay Dr. Possible… He'll make Kimmie pick us up from the airport," she said simply. "Don't give him whatever you're working on until the last minute."

"That, I can still do," He paused and smiled, "Mrs. Shelly King. So have you and your _husband_ had enough _alone time_?"

Shego smacked her former boss upside his head. "Just get the princess and the dork at the convention. Fisk is going to show up there."

OOO

"Are you almost ready?" Shego sighed as she waited outside of the bedroom door. And _she_ was accused of taking forever to get ready.

"Almost…" came the muffled voice. She had offered to help him get ready, but he had refused. Probably a male ego thing… or he was embarrassed. Either way, if he didn't hurry, they were going to miss their flight.

Felix emerged a few minutes later. He was wearing a simple brown suit, fit for a college professor. As she looked him up and down, she noted the changes in his appearance since the day she had kidnapped him. She was hard pressed to say they were the same man.

First off, he almost exclusively walked with crutches and braces. Though it was harder and more tiring, it was a startling change from the cybernetic wheelchair his mother made for him. The glasses he wore were more for show, though they were a light prescription. Felix wore his hair a bit messier than he used to and now he affected a slight Irish accent.

"I'm ready," he said, holding out the aluminum case to her as he hobbled to the door.

"Perfect," she said, taking the prototype from him and picking up their suitcase. "Now, let's get this over with."

The flight was thankfully short, though traveling commercial air, wasn't the most calming ordeal. The attendants kept bothering them. And at the airport, people kept asking the couple if they needed help. Felix always replied with a polite, "No, thank you," or a, "I can make it." The worst part of their journey was the metal detectors. The case with the prototype had to be thoroughly x-rayed and examined.

Felix had to be subjected to several runs through the metal detector, though it was explained that his crutches and braces were made of metal and thus would set off the detector. Luckily for them, they got out of their without their cover being blown. A series of burned airport staff being treated for burns would indeed draw police attention.

"Shit," Felix swore beside her. Waiting for them at the gate was Kim and Ron holding a sign with their alias on it. "You didn't tell me that they were going to pick us up."

"You're going to have to do some acting," she said giving him a smile and a quick kiss. "Come on Francis, our ride is waiting."

OOO

Ron was bored. Bored bored bored. Of all the things to do on a Saturday morning, waiting for some scientist and his wife and then driving them around town.

"Ron! I think I see them!" Kim nudged Ron sharply in the ribs as she held her cardboard sign higher.

Ron saw an attractive blonde woman heading towards them. A man on crutches followed her slightly. Kim walked towards them. "Mr. and Mrs. King? Hi, I'm Kim Possible and this is Ron Stoppable."

"Possible? As in James Possible?" the man smiled. "I see that someone doesn't believe in rental cars," he said with a light accent.

"Daddy didn't think that sending the guest lecturer and his wife off in a rental car with a map was a good idea," Kim said with a smile.

"Francis King, a pleasure," the young scientist said, extending his hand. "And this is my lovely wife, Shelly."

They made small talk all the way to the car. Ron couldn't stifle the feeling that he had met the couple before. Shelly and Francis weren't too much older than they were… maybe…

"So how did the two of you meet?" Kim asked, getting in behind the wheel.

"Well, it's a rather silly story…" Francis started. "Shelly kidnapped me."

"I did not," she rolled her eyes and playfully slapped her husband's shoulder.

"I was driving a university van and the 'genius' here mistook my van for the one his club was taking to a competition. He then fell asleep in the back. Of course it was an hour before I realized that he was back there."

"And I missed the competition and my team lost and it was your fault," he said.

"You're the one that got mixed up," she said.

"Wow, that's something," Ron said. "Have you been to Middleton before?"

"Oh yes, I've been to the convention center for a few events," Francis said.

"Sciency things?" Ron asked.

"Well, not really," Francis blushed, "I'm quite a fan of Zombie Mayhem… there was a convention there last year."

"Boo Ya! I love Zombie Mayhem! My friend and I would…" Ron trailed off.

Kim placed a hand on Ron's shoulder. "It's okay Ron. Our friend died a month ago," she said quietly.

From the side mirror, Ron saw Francis look down.

"Do you think you could just drop us off at our hotel? Unfortunately, we booked late so we couldn't get one near the convention hall." Shelly said, changing the subject.

"Of course," Kim said merging onto the road to take them to the mid-priced hotel across town.

Kim waited nervously as she watched Francis and Shelly cross the busy street to their hotel.

"Something really bugging me about that guy," Ron said suddenly.

"What makes you think so?" Kim asked as Shelly opened the front door for her husband.

"I don't know… it's just… he's so… familiar."

"I know what you mean Ron; I just… can't put my finger on it. Same thing with Shelly," she said, driving off. It was a few hours before she had to take the couple to the convention center. "I mean, he's not even a doctor and yet he's the head lector at the biggest science event of the year."

"I know Kim… I… wait. He's not a doctor? Then who is he?" Ron asked. "I mean, he's not much older than we are… but still… what does the pamphlet say?" Ron asked, fumbling for the little booklet Dr. Possible gave them with the itinerary for the weekend.

OOO

Alicia Renton hated conventions. Especially when they took her time away from her son. Unfortunately, she didn't have that problem anymore. Great, she was crying again. Holed up in the bathroom of the convention center, bawling her eyes out, she sat on the toilet and blew her nose for the twelfth time in ten minutes.

"Is somebody in here?" a voice called out.

"I… sorry…" Alicia choked out, trying to make herself look presentable again before opening the stall door.

"Dr. Renton?"

"Oh! Kim… what are you doing in here?" she asked the young redhead before she turned to the mirror.

"My dad got held up at the lab, so I'm playing chauffer to one of the out of town guests," Kim said, looking at her with concern.

"I'm sorry Kim, I just… I always hated going to these things," she said, applying some blue eyeliner around her eyes to make them seem less red.

"Why don't you come and meet Francis, he works with robots," Kim said, trying to help.

"Francis?" Alicia asked as she finished her makeup.

"Francis King, why? Do you know him?" Kim asked.

"K-King? Where is he?" Alicia asked, resisting the urge to grab Kim and shake her.

"Yeah… come on," Kim said and led the frazzled scientist to where her friends were waiting.

Alicia focused on the young man balancing on a pair of crutches. She held her breath until he turned towards her.

His words died on his lips as he drew in a shaky breath. His companion lay a hand on his shoulder for fear he was about to fall over. His blue eyes were locked on hers.

Alicia didn't stop the tears from creeping down her face as she ran to the stunned man.

"FELIX! Oh Felix…" She wrapped her arms around her baby.

"Dr. Renton…" Kim started.

"Don't," Shelly stopped her from interfering. "There's a lot to talk about Kimmie."

"Mom… I'm sorry… I missed you so much," Francis… Felix said back as he embraced his mother.


	4. In Our Wake

In Our Wake

"In a world so unforgiving

You mean more to me each every day"  
Flogging Molly – "May the Living be Dead in our Wake"

The group had moved into a suite at the hotel next to the convention center. Kim busied herself by serving coffee and soda to the growing group. Felix was now talking animatedly with Ron and his mother. Shego was pacing the length of the room, sending glances towards Felix and the door. Both Drs. Possible showed up next with Monique, Dr. Drakken and Agent David Renton of the NSA.

"Are we all here?" Kim asked as Agent Renton shut the door.

Most of the occupants of the room were in various stages of shock. Felix had to hold Monique's hand to reassure her that he was indeed still alive.

"Yes, Miss Possible. Everyone that needs to be here is in this room. Now, all of you have been informed of the situation. But let's go over the facts. Because of Felix's invention, certain individuals have come after him. We're hoping that by advertising Felix's presence here today, that we will lure them out of hiding."

"Bait. The word you're looking for is bait, David," Felix said.

"Wait. Why did you have to pretend to be dead?" Monique frowned and put her hands on her hips. "That ain't no way to play a girl, boy."

"I…" Felix stuttered under Monique's fierce glare.

"Now wait just a minute!" Shego stood up and stalked behind Felix. "You have no idea how hard it was to disappear like that! Do you know that the first person he asked for after he woke up was you? Yeah, woke up. There was some fairly nasty head trauma involved in getting him out of that fire, thank-you-very-much!"

"It was just a concussion…" Felix interjected softly… with Monique in front of him and Shego behind, he was feeling a bit claustrophobic.

"Shut up, Renton! Is that even your real name?" Monique demanded.

"Does it matter?" Shego shouted before Felix could get a word in.

"STOP!" Felix shouted from between the two seething women. "Shego, calm down. Monique… I'm sorry, but this can wait until later. There are too many things going on right now."

"I… I guess we should discuss this in private," the young woman said sheepishly before sitting back down.

Shego just huffed and sat on the opposite end of the room.

Felix looked as if he wanted to collapse. His whole world had been turned upside-down due to someone digging up long buried memories.

"When is the lecture?" Kim asked.

"It's not until six Kimmie-cub, why?" her father said, checking the schedule for the day's events.

"Well, I think we should guard Felix and his briefcase in shifts. I mean, it's noon now, we don't all have to wait around in this small room."

"That's a good idea," Felix said.

"Great!" Ron shouted, "Kim and I call first watch!"

"Actually, how about you two come back in a couple of hours with a pile of Nacos?" Felix suggested, glancing at Monique and his mother.

"That works too," Ron said as Kim forced him out the door. Kim noted that Shego left with a little reluctance.

"She- Shelly, do you want to come with?" Kim asked the former villainess.

"I have better things to do, Princess," she said before walking away.

"Wow… what's got her all worked up?" Ron asked his girlfriend. Kim just rolled her eyes.

OOO

Felix loosened his tie and then took it off entirely. He didn't think it was going to be this hard. Monique was still staring him down. Was it getting hot in there? He shrugged off his jacket and placed it over the arm of the chair. He silently cursed the plastic back brace he was wearing; not only did it limit his already impeded movements, it was stifling hot and he kept imagining that it was getting tighter.

"Did you know we buried you?" Monique said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"I… I thought… there was the possibility," he stuttered. He didn't remember ever being this nervous before. This was more nerve-wracking than submitting a scientific paper for peer review.

"And you've been living it up with the woman that kidnapped you while we were –"

"Stop it Monique. There wasn't anything else they could do. It was terrible, but he's back now," his mother said sternly. She, of all people, knew how difficult this situation was. It wasn't so long ago that the two of them had left Ireland and taken up the name Renton.

"I'm sorry that things went down the way they did. But that isn't anybody's fault, except whoever is after that damn case," he said, glaring at the aluminum briefcase containing his prototype.

"I'm sorry I went all CAB on you," Monique said.

"CAB?"

"Crazy Ass Bitch."

"Oh. Well, there are things that you should know. First, my given name is Francis Michael Damsey. I was born in Dublin, twenty-one years ago," he said, taking in a breath. "I graduated high school at fourteen and started working on this." He gestured towards the prototype again. "It is a … it's meant as a bridge over damaged nerves."

"I read that in the pamphlet. What happened?"

"My father was shot in the street while we were leaving the math building at the university where he worked," he closed his eyes as the memory flooded him.

"Why?" Monique asked.

"We were being harassed by a certain anti-Catholic group. Sean worked with several law enforcement groups, including Interpol and Global Justice. He was accused of favoring Catholics or the IRA or something just as stupid. Sean would never let his personal beliefs interfere with his scientific work," Alicia said, pulling a worn picture out of her purse.

"We left the country… David got us out, he even sort of adopted us- told everyone that he and mom were trying to give their 'marriage' another shot… But then we moved on again. For what it's worth, I like Middleton a lot," Felix said, giving Monique what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

"It's okay, Felix, really. Why don't you go lay down or something you look PDT," she said with a soft smile. PDT must mean Pretty Damn Tired.

OOO

Shego kicked the stupid punching bag again. She had long since abandoned her business suit for a set of workout clothes. It had been three hours since she left the hotel room. Here in the gym, she could try to collect herself.

"It's nothing. Stop getting so worked up!" She took a deep breath and punched a hole in the bag, the stuffing falling to the floor.

She sighed as she wrapped a towel around herself and hit the sauna. Maybe a nice hot steam will help her get these stupid thoughts out of her head.

It all came down to Felix.

At first he was just an assignment, but now… The past two months had been… enjoyable. No, more than that. Normal. She had had fun living a normal life. She thought it was wild to dye her hair blonde in the bathroom sink and kick Felix out of the door as he went to work in the morning.

She sighed and closed her eyes. Dr. D was never as enjoyable to work with as Felix was. First off, Felix didn't do stupid things all the time. Well that wasn't exactly true.

She smiled as she remembered a few rather interesting moments when Felix decided to take the last can of soda right from under her nose.

But he more than made up for it when he woke up early and made breakfast the next day. Of course it wasn't breakfast in bed, but it was a full spread complete with coffee and juice.

It was fun when she decided to go to a used game store and picked up an old game console and a handful of classic games. They stayed up all night playing an old fighting game.

"You got it bad, Shego," she said to herself as she left the comforting warmth of the sauna.

"Well hello, Shego. I love the new look," said a voice from behind her.

She turned and dropped into a fighting stance, clutching her towel with one hand. "I didn't think you'd be bold enough to show your face in here, Fisk."

"Oh please. If you are angry about that warehouse, I did not cause it," Monkey Fist said as he turned his back politely. "I was trying to get you out of there."

"If your monkey ninja didn't try to kill us, then who did?" she asked, changing into her street clothes.

"Now that's a fun story," the simian master said, leaning on the doorframe.

OOO

Felix was sprawled out on the bed. He hadn't even bothered to change out of his good clothes. Alicia smiled to herself. She sat down beside the bed and untied Felix's shoes and slipped them off.

She couldn't stop smiling. Her son was alive, unhurt and actually eager to work on some scientific research. It was fun when the two of them worked together building his wheelchair. She didn't want to admit to Felix that after he had been declared dead she threw a massive temper tantrum and accidentally smashed his chair into useless chunks.

She sighed. Oh well, the two of them could rebuild it once things settled down.

She felt a "mom moment" come on as she draped a blanket over Felix's snoring form.

'That's odd, he never used to wear a back brace,' she thought to herself. He probably had to go to a doctor for the leg braces, so maybe they decided he should wear the back brace as well. She sighed again. That was going to have to wait until later.

Someone was knocking on the door. It was probably Kim and Ron with something to eat.

"Hold on Ron… I'm coming," she said absently as she unlatched the door.

"Dr. Renton. My name is Will Du of Global Justice," said the young agent. "You should have called us as soon as your son came to you." Something about this agent didn't seem quite right. She couldn't put her finger on it, but it was something about his eyes. He looked… angry.

OOO

"So wait, you're telling me that you hired me to kidnap Felix before someone else did?" Shego said, staring Monkey Fist down.

"Of course. If you hadn't taken him when you did, another agency would have taken him. They would probably have tortured him into adapting the exo-spine into a full suit of super armor," he said calmly.

Shego ran her hand through her hair. It was a disappointing action since her hair was so short now. "But why? You don't have anything to do with this kid?" This was just getting frustrating. Nothing about Felix was simple.

"I owed his father a debt. I suppose that Drakken didn't tell you why he was intent on saving the boy either?" He sat down across from her. "My estate was in a bit of trouble once. Sean- Felix's father- helped me out. I owe him everything. But unfortunately, I was out of the country when he was killed," he sighed. "I and a few 'friends' eliminated his killer, but… Felix and Amelia- sorry, Alicia were already gone."

"What about Dr. D?" she asked.

"Drakken was an intern working for Sean when he was killed. The two of them were close," he said. "Now, I think it's time that you took your turn watching our friend, Felix."


	5. This is War

**This is War**

"I'm not your friend  
I won't pretend  
That I came here for peace"

**Our Lady Peace – "Wipe That Smile Off Of Your Face"**

Felix woke to the sound of voices in the other room. He rolled over and yawned before looking around. He was rumpled and smelly and his neck hurt from lying in one position for so long. His stomach growled, reminding him that it still existed.

"Mom?" he called, propping himself on his elbows, straining to see what was going on through the partially open door.

He blinked sleepily as a young man swiftly came through the door and pointed a gun at Felix's head.

"The prototype," he said sternly. He looked like an agent of some kind.

"Who are you? I think I should know who is robbing me," Felix said, pushing himself into a sitting position.

"Will Du of Global Justice. And you, Francis Damsey are suspected of creating the largest network of villains since McMahn." The gun didn't waver. Felix could see his mother slumped over on the small couch in the suite's living room.

"Network? You think I'm amassing a network? Look, I just want to be left alone," Felix said, still not quite awake.

"Dr. Drakken, Shego, and Monty Fisk are already visibly helping you. I can trace some of your actions to Senior Senior Sr., DNAmy, Duff Killigan… you have ties to all the main players here," Will said, his face contorting with hatred.

"Senior? I've done some work for his company… a long time ago," Felix started, staring down the gun barrel. "I saw that DNAmy wrote a synopsis of one of my theories… it's in a couple of science journals… I don't know the last one."

"You were in a charity golf tournament with him to raise funding for medical research," the agent said, his free hand clenching into a fist. "Not only do you have access to all of the major players in this game, they all owe you. Either for your work, your mother's work, or your father did them favors."

Felix looked from the aluminum briefcase to his mother in the other room. "You were going to kidnap me in my house. But Shego got to me first."

"That plasma-throwing bitch," Will sneered, "What did you do to make her loyal? Money? Or did you snog her into submission?"

Will's eyes were glassy, crazed… Felix opened his mouth to stall the crazed agent when the toilet in the bathroom flushed.

As if in slow motion, Monique emerged and Will Du turned and grabbed her before she knew what was going on.

"Are you doing this one on the side? Monique Jenkins… I'm sure you fit into the network somehow. No matter. Ask Francis to give me the prototype," Du sneered into her ear as he held her tightly in front of him. He caressed her cheek with his gun and smirked when she whimpered.

"Let her go… the case is over here. You can take it. I'll even come with you," Felix said slowly, reaching for the briefcase.

"No. No no no no no no no. No. I take the case and she comes too," the crazed agent said tightening his already steel grip on Monique.

"Okay… calm down. Here's the case," Felix rolled over and stretched to retrieve the silver case. After what seemed like an hour, but was only a minute, he held the case out to Will Du.

"You pathetic coward. You won't even fight for your product," the agent spat as he snatched the case from Felix's hands. "You know why you're on GJ's shit list? I'll tell you why. You have all the makings of a great thing. But no, you're not a hero. You're not a hero at all. When things go down, you hide, or cower. You disgust me," the GJ agent pressed the briefcase into Monique's shaking hands. "You hold onto this tightly."

Felix watched in silent horror as Monique was taken out the window and into a waiting GJ hovercraft. That was the state that Shego found him several minutes later.

OOO

"You know, Kim, I think we should've brought more food," Ron said thoughtfully. "Maybe we should- MONKEY!" Ron nearly dropped his Bueno Nacho bag. He and Kim started running after the ninja monkey… which was carrying a full ice bucket to… Felix's room?

When the two heroes entered the suite, Ron did drop the greasy take out bag. Monkey Fist was bent over Dr. Renton, giving her an icepack for her head. Shego scooped Felix in her arms and carried him to the couch. Felix's face was blank.

"Felix?" Kim asked, approaching the couch. Shego had already knelt beside him and was checking him for injuries.

"He took Monique," Felix said softly.

"Who did?" Shego asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you know a Will Du?" he asked.

"He's a GJ agent. Top agent, from what I hear," Kim said. "Wait, did Will Du kidnap Monique?"

"He did everything. He thinks I'm a criminal mastermind. He looks like he's on drugs," Felix said. "He took the case and Monique." He pulled at the buttons of his shirt.

Kim pulled out her communicator. Wade had been eerily silent this entire time. "Wade?"

"Kim? I've been a little busy. Global Justice has been sending me so much work… what can I help you with?" the young man asked tiredly. His normally neat room was now cluttered with files and other paperwork.

"Global Justice? Have you gotten word of anything unusual? Especially with Will Du?" Kim asked, concerned.

"Actually, yes," Wade lowered his voice, "They're all going nuts… I think it has to do with some sort of experimental drug… it's a sort of stimulant. They captured one of Dementor's labs and a whole crate of this stuff broke open in the middle of headquarters. Now Dr. Director is sending out agents everywhere. Most of these cases don't even… I mean… they're all conspiracy theories."

"Wade, I need you to track down Will Du for me," Kim asked.

"He's at GJ headquarters. But be careful if you're going in. He just recalled every active agent. You're going to have to fight your way in," Wade frowned.

Kim glanced up from the small image of Wade to see Felix almost frantically clawing at his shirt.

"Calm down, dude, it's okay, we'll get her back," Ron said, trying to calm him down.

"Felix! Stop, you're going to rip-"

Felix practically tore open the shirt and fumbled with the Velcro and laces of his back brace. Shego aided him by grabbing the plastic shell and lifting it over his head and setting it down behind the couch. Felix continued the strange strip-show. He was sweating, no wonder, he was wearing so many layers. After the undershirt, he unwrapped a wide Ace bandage until he finally reached behind his back and pulled… something out.

It looked like a ruler had a baby with a centipede. It was flat and segmented into several parts. Each segment had two 'legs' on either side.

"I had it. Inside the case is a plastic model," Felix said shaking. "When he finds out… he's going to kill her."

OOO

"It's much smaller than the original," Alicia said, holding her son's invention in her hands. It was only three inches wide and no more than eight inches long. It was an amazing piece of work; she wondered how he had been able to put such a thing together.

Kim and Ron were checking their gear on the other side of the room. Shego hadn't left Felix's side since he freaked out earlier.

"Kim, Ron?" Felix said, turning towards them, "I want to go too."

"I don't think so, Felix, it's dangerous and you don't have your chair anymore," Kim said.

"I don't need it," he said, gesturing towards the device.

"Is that safe?" Ron asked.

"Should be," Felix said seriously.

"Look Felix, I know you feel responsible but you're not-" Kim started, but a look from Felix caught her words in her throat.

"What, Kim? Not a hero? Not like you? I'm not going to let you guys go in alone. You need all the help you can get," he said. Alicia bit her lip.

"He's right Princess. You need all of us. Call in all of your favors. We have to stop Global Justice," Shego said, standing up.

By the time the 'party' was gathered, Felix had briefed Mrs. Dr. Possible on the prototype and instructed her on how to attach it. Shego, Kim and Ron were going over printouts of GJ's headquarters while the twins were 'upgrading' their equipment.

A scream from the bedroom made everyone pause in their duties. Alicia ran to her son's side and grabbed his hand. "Felix?"

"I- it doesn't go on very well… that… it burns," he tried to give her a reassuring smile, but he could only manage a grimace. He gave her a thumbs up when he successfully moved his foot of his own volition.

"Felix," Dr. Possible started, "Put the braces back on. They'll support you better than your legs will."

Felix only nodded and put them back on. The two women left the room as he changed into more appropriate clothes.

Alicia would be happier if her son's first (relatively) unaided steps weren't towards a battle, but she found herself smiling nonetheless when he took a few hesitant steps out of the bedroom. He was wearing all black; a 'wifebeater' (she internally winced at the phrase and decided that 'muscle shirt' was less offensive) and a pair of cargo pants with the flat-soled sneakers he always wore. Ron passed Felix an extra pair of gloves and a backpack.

Kim pulled out her communicator and checked on their ride. "We should get going," she said, holstering it in her belt.

OOO

Monique blinked the tears from her eyes. Screw saving face, she was scared shitless. She would have gracelessly wet herself had she not been in the bathroom when DOA- "Drugged Out Agent" snatched her. Now here she was, tied to a chair in a secret Global Justice base crying her eyes out. Oh and of course this was the same day that she got a call that her dead boyfriend was not only alive, but was actually older, smarter and possibly dating (or married to!) someone else.

She sniffed and looked across the room to watch her captor pace unsteadily. Will Du was on one bad trip right now. Monique recalled seeing a friend of hers go through something similar once… but Mr. DOA not only had a gun, he was highly skilled in martial arts and had literally an army of drugged out friends downstairs. Du kept glancing towards the office overlooking the hangar floor where they currently occupied. Inside the office, she could just barely make out a form looking down at them.

Monique squirmed a little to make herself at little more comfortable. Though a small dog interrupted her thoughts as it ran towards her.

"Oh no, you are not marking _me_ as your territory!" Monique shouted at the little Chihuahua.

"Pepe! Come back here!" a rather flustered man ran by with a leash wrapped around his arm. He was a burly sort rather unremarkable except for the Greek letter theta on his chest. "You can't pee in here, Pepe. Come on, I'll take you for walkies," the henchman said clipping the leash to the small dog's collar.

"What the hell is going on!" Monique shouted after the henchman and dog. The only answer she got was some more inane ramblings of her captor. She didn't know if she should laugh or cry, so she decided to close her eyes and wait until Kim and Ron showed up. They would come, wouldn't they?

OOO

"Shhh… it's okay Betty, let big brother take care of you," Sheldon Director said soothingly as he brushed the hair from her twin sister's face.

"Just think, it just took some careful placement of my special drug and a small pressure detonator… Your agents would have set off the explosion no matter how careful they were. Of course Wil Du's vendetta against Kim Possible's friend is just a bonus. Defeating her will just make this week perfect." He smiled down at Dr. Betty Director. His sister was so much easier to deal with in this state.

"Omega! Report!" he shouted out in the hall as he left his sister's room.

"We have word that Kim Possible and her team are on their way," the henchman reported.

"Team?" Gemini frowned, his plan hadn't accounted for more than the two teenaged brats.

"Yes, according to our source, Shego and the crippled boy are coming along as well."

"Prepare something special for Miss Go. But everything still goes to plan. All we need now is the brain chip from Drakken's lab… then we can use the exo-spine to control our enemies!" Gemini laughed his quota of evil laughter.

"But sir, if we have the drugs… why do we need the device?" Omega asked timidly.

"Because the GJ agents are proving quite difficult to control, dear henchman," the villain said waving his bionic hand in the air.

OOO

Shego glanced back at Felix. He was hunched over the security panel, trying to crack the back entrance open. She nearly groaned when she caught herself looking at his arms… what was she, fourteen? She closed her eyes and did a quick relaxation exercise to regain her focus.

"Shego, give me a hand," he whispered. She looked around them and quietly joined him. Kimmie and Ronnikins were playing lookout, leaving her the closest one.

"What?" She asked in a barely audible whisper.

"I've almost got the door open but… I'm stuck," he said.

She gave him a look that screamed 'are you serious!' He just shrugged. Shego signaled the others to get ready and Felix cut the security on the door. She hauled him to his feet and the rescue party was inside.


	6. Crash

**Crash**

_" Crash. I didn't think the world would end so fast."  
_**"Don't Stop" - Our Lady Peace**

Kim took point as they crept through the darkened corridors of the nearly deserted GJ headquarters. She looked back to check on Felix, her overprotective side kicking in. As amazing as the exo-spine was, it was still a strain for Felix to stay upright. Shego had a steadying hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him towards the wall.

Shego glared when she saw Kim's surprised look. Kim rolled her eyes and sent Rufus to check around the corner. And that's when all hell broke loose.

Several hundred twitching GJ agents spilled out of the barracks and quickly started to fill the dim corridor. Many of them were foaming at the mouth or ranting about voices. But the scarier ones looked as if Team Possible was their dinner.

Shego jumped ahead of them and started thinning out the crowd. Kim Pushed Felix in the middle of the offensive triangle as she and Ron took care of the zombie agents that got past Shego's fire.

"We're going to have to move!" Felix shouted in Shego's ear. "We can't stay here, we've got to get to that door," he said, pointing over her shoulder towards the main command center.

Shego fired a wide range of plasma to clear the road as the four of them made their way over to the blast door. Felix worked his magic and it cracked open a foot.

"Inside! Hurry!" He shouted, holding the now closing doors.

Kim looked at the crowd… and at the closing doors. "Shego… go with him. We'll take care of the zombies."

Shego hesitated only a moment before slipping through the narrow crack. It wasn't the most logical choice. In fact, with her plasma covering them, the former hero should have stayed outside with the drugged agents.

But Kim's reasons were sound… none of the agents would be killed if she and Ron took them down. She just hoped that Felix would be okay.

OOO

Shego drug Felix through the blast door just seconds they slammed closed. He sagged against her in obvious agony. Things were much quieter on this side of the GJ base. No Zombies, only henchmen. "You okay?" she whispered in Felix's ear.

"Peachy, I feel like I was hit by a truck," he mumbled softly to her.

"If we run into henchmen, then I'll have to drop you…"

"Yeah, I know. If we can find something for me to lean on, then I'll be okay," he said as he got his feet underneath his body again.

"I have an idea," she said, sneaking to the janitor's closet. She returned to him holding a push broom and she used her powers to saw off the end. "Here. And if you get into a fight, start smacking."

He chuckled slightly and clung onto the broomstick. One thing down, one more to go. She sighed and snuck over to a room marked "Pilots Only" and waited for Felix to catch up. In one fluid motion, she opened the door, swung Felix around and closed the door again. She fused the lock with her plasma and then set off to find out who was behind all of this.

She only took a moment to adjust her bearings before she set off again. This time, she headed towards the central control room at the center of the building.

It only took fifteen minutes of dodging henchmen before she came to the central office… and met with an army of Greek-lettered henchmen.

OOO

Monique tried to make herself small. It wasn't working too well, as she was still tied to the wooden chair. She blinked through the smoke that had gathered in the room. She could hear the battle happening outside. She didn't like it. All she wanted was…

Felix?

Of course she wanted Felix… but was she dreaming or was Felix really running towards her?

This was much different than her normal hero fantasy. First of all, Felix wouldn't be leaning on a... broom? While he was dressed for action, he looked pale, even through the smoke. Even from across the room, Monique could tell that he was struggling to stay upright.

"FELIX!" she called out, regretting it immediately as the thick smoke filled her lungs.

Though, by now, Felix had dropped to the ground and was crawling on the floor towards her. After what seemed like hours, Monique felt Felix's hands tugging on the ropes that bound her hands.

"Try not to talk," he rasped. He was shaking and sweating as he worked the thick knots. She had screamed at him for abandoning her… she had been furious when she thought he was dead. Mourned for him. But this was the moment when she realized exactly why she wanted Felix by her side. Felix had risked his life to her now. He befriended a super villain, faked his own death and now he was using a highly experimental technology in order to-

Her train of thought was cut off by two things.

The first thing was that the ropes around her hands slid off of her.

The second was the thundering shot that rang out in the air…

She turned in sickening slow motion just in time to see Felix buck forward, a pained expression on his face. The device that the super villain sought so much sparked and crackled, sending a jolt of electricity to Felix's brain. Monique couldn't even figure out how she got to his side so fast started to seize.

The seizure didn't seem to last long… but it felt like an eternity before the loud explosion blew off the hangar doors off and let most of the smoke out of the room.

OOO

"Sir! We're… all the units. They're gone, sir. The GJ agents are all unconscious. We're down to twenty men… Sir… we have to leave!" The panicked henchman, Phi, tugged on his employer's arm to make the man leave. Desperate fingers implored the iron-willed man to budge.

Gemini could only stare out the window of the office, the smoke spilling out through the hangar doors. "The boy… his technology was neutralized?"

"What? Sir, I don't understand…"

"The cripple… he _is_ dead, _right_?" Gemini finally stood and faced the terrified henchman.

"Sir… the boy meant nothing to our plan in the long run… that was just…" The poor man never finished his sentence. Gemini slapped the man so hard, his head collided with the corner of the late Dr. Director's desk.

"I know your game, little sister… I know it… I know…"

OOO

Shego slid through the hangar doors and rolled under the curtain of smoke. She skidded to a halt when she heard Kim and Ron run up the other hallway.

"How did you two get here?" She asked in surprise.

"We used the other door," Rom said with a shrug.

Shego only rolled her eyes. Typical Stoppable. Now the only thing they needed to do was find Gemini and rescue Monique. All other thoughts were pushed from her mind as she focused on her goal.

"Where's Felix?" Ron asked, looking around. I dumped him in a closet when –"

"Help! Oh God… somebody help!"

"Monique!" Kim shouted and sprinted forward.

The trip arrived to a sick scene. Monique was kneeling on the floor, Felix's head in her lap. The young man was bleeding from a few minor wounds, but what really bothers them was the growing puddle of blood on the floor.

"Kim Possible. You thought you were so mighty. But now look at you."

They all turned to look at Dr. Director's office. Gemini was standing at the broken window, standing on the ledge as if he were out on the sidewalk.

"I knew you were in this too. First my sister, then the boy and now you… comspiracy unwinds before me… I have new eyes."

"What the fuck does that mean?" Shego snapped.

Kim did a scan with her communicator. "Oh no! The crates are full of the brain wash toxins, we have to get out of here!"

"I'm with you there, Princess." Shego knelt down beside the horrified girl on the floor. "What happened?"

"I… I don't know… he untied me and… somebody shot him," Monique gasped out.

Shego just nodded and scooped the young man into her arms. "Let's go people. Do your best not to breathe, we're exiting stage left!"

With Kim in the lead, Ron took Monique by the arm and lead her to their hasty exit.

"I won't let you win. Not now. Not ever," the crazy man shouted. "Hold on, little sister!"

Shego turned her back on the sickening wet smack that followed. She tightened her grip on Felix's limp body and followed the teenagers to their waiting jet.

OOO

That night, several things happened: GJ headquarters blew up,Shego seemingly vanished from the face of the earth, and Felix Renton was declared not dead and admitted to Middleton Hospital. In the following week, reporters showed up at Dr. Renton's home. The school was full of rumors of Felix's mysterious resurfacing. Kim, Ron and Monique stayed quietly in the background.

Felix opened his eyes on the seventh day in the hospital. He panicked for a moment when his chest felt heavy and his arms seemed pinned down. But as he became more aware of his surroundings, he realized where he was. His left arm was full of tubes, where his right arm was tucked under a mass of wavy black hair. He gently pulled his arm our from under the sleeping woman's head and wrapped on his chest with his knuckles.

Thin fingers hit the paper gown and the thick plastic brace he wore. He cautiously lifted his head, trying to get a better view of the hospital room and Monique's face. He smiled a little when he realized that part of the reason he felt heavy was because the girl was both using him as a pillow and clinging to him like a teddy bear.

"H-hey…" his voice came out as a cracked whisper as he gently placed his free hand on Monique's cheek.

The young woman jerked up and stared at Felix with wide eyes. He felt a pang as those deep brown eyes filled with tears.

"You… you've been asleep for a week," she blurted out.

It was then that a large group of people entered the room through the crowd of reporters. Dr. Renton had actually spilled her coffee on the floor upon seeing Felix awake. Friends and family members bombarded him with questions until a rather authoritative nurse (she was probably related to Steve Barkin) ushered most everyone out of the room.

"Oh Felix… we were so worried… you were shot," his mother said as she embraced her son. She had almost lost him twice now.

"The bullet hit the ESG and you got a shock," Monique filled in the rest, though he suspected that there was more to the story than that.

"ESG?" he asked.

"Electronic Spinal Gizmo," Monique filled in.

Felix only smiled a little. The visitors were once again ushered out of the room as Felix's eyes started to droop.

"I'll be in later, honey. Rest now," Dr. Alicia Renton said, kissing her miracle child on the forehead.

Felix woke during the wee hours of the night to a strange sound at door. Suddenly, a familiar shwdow fell over him.

"Shego?" he asked softly.

"Yeah… it's me. I don't have much time," she said, sitting down at the edge of his bed. She had her back to him.

"Why don't you work out a deal like Drakken and Fisk?" Felix asked, struggling to start an already difficult conversation.

"I… have some things I have to take care of first," she said in a strange tone of voice.

"What sort of things?" He asked.

Suddenly, Shego was sitting on him, her hands pinning his shoulders back to the hospital bed. "Felix… I just want you to know… that I enjoyed working with you."

Felix could only stare as his weary mind tried to interpret her words and actions. It took a few precious milliseconds for his medicated brain to comprehend the rather heated kiss that Shego bestowed on him. On autopilot, he returned her gesture until she finally pulled away.

"Don't expect me to save your skinny ass anymore," she said as she gracefully stood and crept towards the door.

"Well don't expect me to give you any references for your next job," he said just after she slipped through the door.

Felix was soon asleep again. In the morning, he wasn't sure if the event had actually happened, or if he had just dreamed it.

OOO

Monique sighed as she leaned against the door to the dressing room at Club Banana. She should have just called in sick. Felix was due out of the hospital and she was stuck with a half hour left in her shift. If she was lucky and could escape on time (for once) then maybe she could race over to Middleton General to meet him. That is, if she could get out of there.

"Excuse me," a voice said as a triple extra large, olive green sweater was practically shoved in her face. "Does this come in any larger sizes?"

Monique just blinked; the shirt was so huge she couldn't see whoever was holding it up. She was about to tell the moron off when she heard laughing. She snatched the shirt away to see Felix sitting in front of her. "Hey babe," he grinned. Kim and Ron were standing behind him, smiling.

"Felix! I thought you weren't getting out for a couple more hours!" she happily got over her shock and made sure that her man was okay. He still looked a bit too thin and shaky, but yes, he was going to be alright. Aside from the seizure and some minor scarring, Felix wasn't hurt by the surge of his prototype. She wished that they could say the same for the device. It had been fried, and Felix didn't seem too thrilled about making another one.

"Yeah well, Mrs. Dr. Possible pulled some strings and got me out early. We're going for some celebratory nacos. How long is your shift?" he asked.

"I can take off now," she said, not even caring about her manager. She ran to the back to grab her purse and punch out. A quick confrontation with her boss and his surprising approval of her actions didn't delay her any longer. Soon, the four friends were piled in Monique's station wagon (with Felix riding shotgun, of course) and on their way to Bueno Nacho.

OOO

"There's one thing that I don't understand," Ron asked, his mouth full of cheese.

"Only one thing?" Felix ribbed.

"Ha ha, funny. What happened at GJ? I mean, the drug bomb thing going off at headquarters made all the agents go nuts… but what was Gemini trying to prove?"

"He wanted his sister to need her, 'Big Brother', Ron," Kim started, "He was psychotic. What I'm wondering is why GJ had an extensive file on you, Felix."

"Well, my dad- my real dad- worked with all the security agencies. I assume that they kept tabs on me because they thought that they owed him the favor or something," he shrugged and ate some more of his naco. "I honestly though we were done with all that bullshit years ago."

"Okay, next question, what about school?" Monique asked her boyfriend.

"Well, technically, I already graduated high school, so I don't think I'll be going back to school with you guys… unless something screwy says I have to," Felix stated with a shrug. "I am two years older than you guys."

"If you don't spend senior year with us, then what will you do?" Ron asked, slightly upset that his best buddy (aside from Rufus) wouldn't be around as often.

"I don't know, college maybe, things sort of need to slow down first before I can even think of that. I mean, I haven't even been home yet…"

"Your room is mostly the same," Monique answered the unspoken question. "Super chair is gone though."

"Yeah, I figured. No big."

"Dude, no big? What are you talking about?" Ron asked, his mouth agape.

"Well, really, I think that robotics and such are really awesome. I've always loved mom's stuff, but come on… a rocket chair with cybernetic arms? Nobody in the science community would take me seriously. I'll stick with this one, thank you," he said, patting the wheels of his new manual chair with one hand.

"Hey Kim?" Felix started after a moment. "Whatever happened to Shego?"

"Oh, nobody knows. Wade did a search… she really knows how to disappear. Not even Drakken knew where she went this time," Kim said, finishing up her soda.

"Hey. It's the middle of June, it's a nice day, and nobody is in mortal danger. I think this is the start of a great summer," Felix smiled.

The group toasted that with their soda cups and continued with their meal.

End


End file.
